The Bohrok Lord
The Bohrok Lord, formerly Sharnak, (names often abbreviated to TBL and Sharn) is an idiot animal of BZPC. Oh, he's also a long-time member too. Before BZPower The Bohrok Lord was just a guy with a life. He lost that life in 2006 when he got a computer with an internet connection. After a month or so, he went to BIONICLE.com and discovered the LEGO Message Boards. Interested with only the BIONICLE section, he took the name "Piraka_Shark". He then got comfterable and made the LEGO forum his new online home. Because of this, BZPower was safe from "Praka_Shark" who, at the time, was a noob. BZPower Before membership "Piraka_Shark" first discovered BZPower when a guy on the LEGO Forums mentioned. TBL looked at the home page on the site for a second and was repulsed by it due to his noobness at the time. What an arrogant retard. Some time latter, another member mentioned BZPower once more and "Piraka_Shark" checked it out. After looking at the home page for more than two seconds, he realized that it contained news exclusively about BIONICLE. Although he was aware of the BZPower forums, being the idiotic noob he was, he was too stupid to figure out how to enter the forums. Seriously. Once he finally figured out how to enter the forums, TBL saw a banner to a link for comics. He discovered the Artwork III forum. Immediately he started planning his own comic series. In order to make himself unique, he chose to give his head that of Tahnok Kal's rather than a normal mask. Membership The Bohrok Lord finally joined BZPower in November 5, 2007. He became a silent member, stalking the BZPower forums, but still planning his comic series. His comic series entered light and became a mild success. Though it had a small fan base, TBL was determined to keep it alive. He managed to keep it alive for 62 comics, 23 of them being co-author comics. They were closed due to the fact The Bohrok Lord said he lost the urge to make comics. They were finally brought back for season two, with very little updates. Due to the great BZP Cataclysm (also known as the erasing), all comics were deleted and the comic topic was reclosed. They were brought back, but still with very little updates. TBL eventually closed them forever. Yay! BZPC Pre-BZPC The Bohrok Lord first experienced a BZPower chatroom when he asked Gavla if he knew a better way to talk to him about TBL's comic plans. Gavla gave him the link Gabbly, the original BZPC, where he then used to hide out in secret to have meetings with Khols. Latter, after loosing the link, TBL asked Gavla if he could resend it. Gavla instead stated that xat was better and gave him the link to Kodan's chat, simply called BZPower, where everyone was at during the time. The Bohrok Lord, then under the name Sharnak, often visited the chat on a regular basis. Several days latter, TBL received a PM from Venom which contained a link to the BZPC. Sharnak made BZPC his new online home. There he chatted day and night and that's pretty much it. Early Days In the early days of BZPC, BZPC was much different. TBL was promoted moderator simply because he asked to be one, something that would never happen now. Go on. Try it. It will never work unless an administrator likes you very, very much. Due to his young age, stupidity, and the fact that he was on the LEGO Message boards for months if not a year, TBL still retained some of his noobishness. This became more apparent during the roblox gaming, fad where he constantly annoyed and angered venom about the game. This ultimatle resulted in banning on multiple occasions. Several times (or just twice) he ran to Gavla to force Venom to unban him. Strangely he still retained his modship despite the multiple bans. So in other words, he was just like Jedibot. Latter on, a hacker hacked BZPower. The the hacker's site's comment section, TBL posted the link the BZPC, which horrified many BZPC members. (I don't know. Maybe he wanted to be a terrorist or something.) TBL pretended that he didn't know who it was, but he latter confessed his horrible deed. As punishment an administator removed his modship and waited until Venom could settle things out. Before Venom came online, TBL latter PMed Venom an apology letter, saying that he was sorry for his actions and would except the punishment that he deserved. Dispite this, when he was banned for his actions, The Bohrok Lord apparently turned into Jedibot and went insane with rage. Like the Jedibot he suddenly turned into, TBL tried to turn everyone aginst Venom so that he could take over the chat and rule the world with TWO iron fists. Once then, he would turn the BZPCers into slaves and force them to build giant statues of Pizza slices. Then, he would have the slaves build rockets stationed on the moon so TBL can live on the moon and blow up the world if he got bored. ... Okay, that's not true, BUT he did try to turn everyone against Venom. TBL managed to get some people against Venom, though Venom quickly straightened them out. However, TBL did convince Meraceire to turn on Venom and had him hack the background. This was thankfully easily fixed. TBL launched one final assault when he PMed Gavla and turned him against Venom. This was fixed as well. TBL was latter unbanned, though he still did not regain his modship, uh to his dismay. ' '' UNTIL LATTER, TBL HACKED XAT AND TURNED EVERYONE INTO MINDLESS ZOMBIES. THE ZOMBIES CREATED HIS MOON EMPIRE AND DESTROYED THE EARTH! '' ' And the zombies ate his flesh when they eventually got hungry. ... Okay, that's not true either. BUT, he was unbanned and lost his modship. Latter Days TBL became calmer, more mature and a RZ spriter. He grew a hatred for Jedibot due to his perverted, lying, and hypocritical nature. He would often despise that chat due to it's constant fighting and chaos at the time and would try to either end the fight (which all of the attempts were unsuccessful) or leave the chatroom until the fighting ended. Due to Murphy's law, he seemed to always enter during a fight. Venom's Awesome plan and The Grate Banana Split The Bohrok Lord arrived to the chat and realized that he along with everyone else, was guested. TBL was membered on BZPC and had a brief talk to Venom about the event. Instead of like any other sane person would do like, attack him, question him, or just say "um... okay", TBL thanked Venom, saying that "There's finally peace!". He also arrived on one of the chats and spamed it and attacked every one in it. Fortunately for TBL, he was promoted administrator before the reset and none of the mods could stop him. On a similar story, TBL arrived on the chat to realize that the chat was reseted. He was joined BZPC2 and was invited to the awesomesause group. He kept an eye on BZPC2, but mainly hanged out on Venom's chatrooms, because "it's not complete chaos". The Merge and Nowadays TBL was present during the merge of BZPC10 and BZPC2. He has grown a hobby for RPGing with other members, despite the fact he calls everyone he RPGs with a godmod. He will grow silent if he's not interested in the subject and will ofter leave without notice. The Bohrok Lord is horrible at starting conversations at will sometimes end them much to his dismay. And stuff. There really isn't much to say. How To Survive A TBL Encounter * TBL is a wild animal. Approach with caution. * If TBL spots you, stay calm. Stupid animals can smell fear. * TBL can be aggressive and will charge with provoked. * Stand your guard if he charges. He will back off. DO NOT RUN. TBL will only chase you and kill you. Maybe eat you if you smell nice. * TBL can see in inferred so you might want to cover yourself in mud to hide your body heat. Also, the smell will drive him away. * DO NOT GIVE HIM A COOKIE! ** If you do give him a cookie, THEN DON'T GIVE HIM A GLASS OF MILK! *** If you give him a glass of milk then you're pretty much screwed. * TBL's on weakness is music by Britney Spears, Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, and Justin Bieber. ** Oh, don't forget Twilight. Anything from Twilight will kill him instantly. *** Except if it's on fire. Then it will make him stronger. * During summer, TBL becomes nocturnal. Use this to your advantage. * TBL is strong, but extremely stupid. You can easily out-wit him. * Don't take TBL in as a pet as TBL cannot be trained or domesticated. He will only sleep on your furniture and steal your food whenever your back is turned. * If you want to drive TBL far away, might want to use TBL's natural predator which is... nothing. He's pretty much considered food poisoning to every species in existence. There are no exceptions, not even TBL is immune to TBL. How he survives self-poisoning is unknown. * Hunting TBL is forbidden. Not that TBLs are endangered or anything, it's that no one in their right mind would want anything that has anything at all that has to do with wild TBL. * Killing TBL is useless, he has infinite respawns due to hacking. * TBL is famously known for being horrible in RPGs and video games. Challenge him into a game and you will own him big time. However, this will make him angry and charge and if you read most of this article section then you'll know what to do. * Dont be Jedibot. He can't stand him. Then again, no one can stand him, so don't be jed anywhere. * Lastly, don't do anything stupid. TBL thrives on stupidity. Things you might want to know but won't care about. AKA: Trivia * TBL originally created the Transformer av fad. The original is unique because it's actually a hybrid of the use and a transformer character, both sprite-wise and name-wise. (I.E. Venom + Optimus Prime = Venomus Prime) * Sharn in BZPC slang means fail. It is unknown if TBL means fail as well. Category:Lost Members